


Hard Wear

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Powers, Established Kinky Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Alex, I still think we should get these done by a professional,” Maria said.“I gave myself my own septum piercing when I was 16, Maria,” Alex said. “With, like, a curved sewing needle and an apple. I have the proper tools this time. There’s nothing to worry about.”Michael shook his head, grinning, if a little nervously. “And you say you don’t like pain.”“I don’t like pain I can’t control,” Alex said, sanitizing the needle again. “And I don’t want strangers touching his nipples.”“Okay, that I can agree with,” Maria admitted.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Hard Wear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm All Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967410) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn). 



> Kinktober Day 15- Piercing 
> 
> This also takes place in the No I in Threesome universe, where Maria and Alex are both dating Michael, and where Maria and Alex (and kinky sex) help Michael tap into his alien powers or something.

“Okay, okay, I’m ready.” 

“Alex, I still think we should get these done by a professional,” Maria said. 

“I gave myself my own septum piercing when I was 16, Maria,” Alex said. “With, like, a curved sewing needle and an apple. I have the proper tools this time. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

Michael shook his head, grinning, if a little nervously. “And you say you don’t like pain.” 

“I don’t like pain I can’t control,” Alex said, sanitizing the needle again. “And I don’t want strangers touching his nipples.”

“Okay, that I can agree with,” Maria admitted. 

Acetone stood by, and Maria had her hands on Michael’s leg and arm on her side. Michael lay completely naked on the bed in Alex’s cabin: though they knew Michael had a tighter control of his powers than that, they were better safe than sorry in case he got loud or blew out any lights. 

“Keep your arms at your sides and be still,” Maria reminded him. “This will be a good opportunity to practice your healing.”

Michael huffed. “Yeah, right. Better get used to me having injured nipples that I don’t want you touching for the next six months.” 

“I think you’ll figure it out before then. Or you’ll cave and make your brother heal them,” Alex said. He rested his palm flat on the center of Michael’s chest. “Okay, left first?”

“Sure, I mean, whatever you guys prefer, honestly.” 

“Left,” Maria agreed. “In case we decide we’re only doing one tonight.” 

“You don’t trust my pain tolerance after all this time?” Michael chuckled. 

“I’m not sure I trust my tolerance for watching Alex make you bleed,” Maria said, kissing Michael’s temple. 

“Close your eyes then. Okay, Michael. Deep breath and—”

There was a sudden very sharp pain, and then it was over, leaving behind a dull throb. Michael didn’t even hiss. 

“You’ve spanked me harder,” he commented wryly, screwing up his face as he sat up to watch Alex thread the ring through. “I can do another.” 

Maria laughed, rubbing his thigh as Alex placed a bandage over the piercing, though it didn’t actually bleed a lot. “That was cute, what I saw,” she said. 

“It is cute. I think I even got it straight across,” Alex chuckled, and then got up to wash his hands again and return to sit on Michael’s other side. 

Michael was vaguely sweaty but breathing evenly, and Maria kissed his temple. “Ready for the other one?” 

“Yeah, actually,” Michael huffed. “Hell, you can keep going for all I care. Nose, dick, I am your pincushion.” 

“Let’s wait to see whether you can figure out healing—without too much prompting,” Maria said. “I don’t think you want us to leave your dick alone for that long.” 

“Like you need an excuse,” Michael smirked. 

Alex checked in with Maria, “Shall I go on?” 

“Oh, yeah, he’s doing good. I’m doing good,” she added. 

Alex got into position. “Breathe in and—there,” he said, and threaded the needle through. 

This one seemed to go faster but also hurt more, somehow, and Michael actually hissed as Alex placed a bandage over the nub. 

“Okay, okay. How was that?” 

“Less good, still fine,” Michael grunted. 

“Alex will get you an ice pack, baby,” Maria said, getting up on her elbows. 

“I will?” 

“ _ I _ give better blowjobs,” Maria teased, licking her lips to wet them before crawling in between Michael’s legs. 

“Oh, hell, yeah,” Michael moaned, spreading his legs. 

At a raised eyebrow from Alex, Michael started, hand twitching with an aborted attempt to reach out to grab his arm. “Oh! No, oh my God, I just meant I was excited, you  _ both  _ give amazing blowjobs! You can definitely each give me one! Alex!”

“Hands by your sides still, Guerin.” Alex warned, wandering off shaking his head. 

“Now you got me in trouble,” Michael said, as Maria began by licking up the underside of his cock. He quickly forgot about his troubles, however, the throbbing in his nipples even subsiding, or rather adding to the throbbing of arousal. 

Alex returned with ice packs and set one on each nipple, and stretched out beside Michael to kiss him, leaving him to squirm and keep his hands still by his sides. 

“Think we’ll get your powers to fritz tonight?” Alex teased, tracing his fingertips up the center of Michael’s chest as he kissed him. “Maybe we need to hurt you some more? That wasn’t enough for you, was it?”

“I dunno, you could flick a nipple and find out,” Michael dared, chasing Alex’s lips as he pulled away, though his eyes rolled back and he moaned obscenely as Maria swallowed him to the root, tightened her lips around him, but pulling off before he came. “God, or Maria could just keep  _ teasing  _ me like this.” 

“You never do the pulsing thing if we don’t torture you a bit,” Alex said, pulling Michael’s hair a little. 

Michael hissed, and his hands twitched, wanting to reach out, but he didn’t, and he could feel that electricity inside him building, charging. “Hhnnh, Maria—”

“Shh, hold still,” Alex encouraged, kissing his neck, which didn’t help him hold still at all, especially while Maria’s mouth was hot and tight around his dick. “You can do this. Breathe through it.”

“What if I  _ like  _ how it hurts?” Michael moaned. “What if I want to feel them?” 

“Only we’re allowed to hurt you, remember,” Maria said, pulling off and closing her fingers around the base of his cock. “We don’t need an open wound to make your nipples sore.” 

“Not anymore, anyway,” Alex hummed. “We’ll just play with your new hardware all day. It’s supposed to make them more sensitive, anyway. I promise, you won’t go to bed without feeling them.”

That sent an electric ripple through Michael’s entire body, and he moaned, also because Maria had her mouth back on his dick. 

“We’ll make sure they’re so tender you can’t wear a shirt.” 

“He barely wears shirts now, Alex,” Maria said, stopping again, just as Michael was about to come—making him howl. 

“Maria!” 

Alex chuckled. “God, these powers really  _ aren’t  _ deployable in the field. ‘Hey, someone’s been shot, we need to give Guerin an orgasm before he can use his Max-powers.’” 

“Don’t mention my brother at a time like this, please,” Michael groaned, gripping the sheets, but Maria was trying to suck his soul out through his dick, and his nipples were stinging from the cold now, so it wasn’t long before—he was concentrating, he was trying—he came with a gasp. 

A wave of sparkling energy tingled him all over, sparking against Maria and Alex where they touched him. The lights flickered, and when Alex lifted the ice packs and the two bandages, they revealed two perfectly healed nipple piercings. 

“Hey!” Alex laughed, while Michael was still catching his breath and Maria crawled up the length of his body. “Look at that, you did it!” 

Maria played with one, to test it, and smiled with Michael moaned deliciously. “Oh yeah, that’s—”

“That’s pretty,” Maria said. “We should get little, like, dogtags for each one, one with your name and one with mine, Alex.” 

“Mm,” Michael said, relaxed now. “That feels good. That sounds good. Am I allowed to move yet?” 

“No, I’m still playing,” she giggled. 

“Maria, there’s  _ other  _ ways to play with our boyfriend…” 


End file.
